bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Belial Edge
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gin Ichimaru page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 07:03, January 9, 2011 Edits Please read our Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style. All edits need to be in universe and game material does not go on articles. Additionally, please do not touch translations. If you have a problem with a translation, take it to the Bleach Wiki:Translation Corner to be checked out.-- Translation Your question in the zanpakuto section of the translation corner was removed for a variety of reasons. One you went on a rant instead of getting to the point. Also your asking for changes in translations that have already been gone over extensively to determine the correct translation. Thus they are accurate as far as the site is concerned and considering the amount of work that has gone into them. Having said that you seemed t be doing a mixture of asking questions and telling our translators based on what you either know or just an opinion that they are wrong. Let me state our translators are busy people and they and the translation page are not to be used for arguments or i think i know better then you conflicts. Whatever your intention thats essentially how your first post came off. Outside of that maybe you should read over the third point of the translation guidelines.-- Nevermind then..... --Belial Edge (talk) 05:43, May 2, 2012 (UTC) As has already been told to you. Kamishini no Yari is God Killing Spear. Our translator confirmed this a long time ago and several sources back that up. Stop trying to say it is not-- :Please try to edit the actual talk pages, Archives are there for reading only for past information not to be edited!! Thank you!! :Sorry, I was trying to copy and paste the headings. I didn't know how the headings worked at first. --Belial Edge (talk) 05:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC)